Yunho's wedding
by bubbblepop
Summary: Yunho seharusnya menikah dengan Yoona, namun Jaejoong datang menggantikan Yoona menjadi mempelai wanita (summary gagal lagi T.T)


Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Jung Yunho – seorang namja tampan bermata musang – dengan seorang yeoja cantik bernama Im Yoona. Mereka menikah bukan berdasarkan cinta seperti layaknya pengantin lain, mereka menikah karena dijodohkan kedua orang tuanya yang merupakan rekan bisnis. Keduanya jelas menolak perjodohan itu pada awalnya, namun karena berbagai macam anjaman mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, mau tidak mau mereka harus tetap menikah. Namun hingga saat ini, sampai hari pernikahan, mereka belum pernah bertemu. Yunho belum pernah melihat Yoona dan Yoona belum pernah melihat Yunho, karena selama ini Yunho tinggal di Amerika dan Yoona di Jepang, keduanya baru tiba di Seoul dua jam yang lalu, lima jam sebelum upacara pernikahan dilaksanakan.

Sang calon mempelai wanita, Yoona, merencanakan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari perjodohan ini. Diam-diam ia mengundang seseorang untuk datang ke kamarnya saat ini, make up pengantin akan dimulai beberapa puluh menit lagi, maka ia harus segera melarikan diri.

Yoona membuka jendela kamarnya, menyuruh seorang namja cantik yang berada di bawah jendela kamarnya untuk masuk ke dalam dan segera menutupnya kembali.

"Kau turuti saja semua yang mereka perintahkan kepadamu, annyeong," ucap Yoona kepada namja itu, ia segera berlari keluar melalui jendela tadi.

Tak lama kemudian beberapa orang masuk ke kamar itu dan merias wajah namja cantik itu seperti pengantin wanita, mereka juga menyuruh namja itu mengenakan gaun pengantin yang seharusnya dipakai oleh Yoona, dan tidak lupa memakaikannya sebuah cadar pengantin yang cukup tebal untuk menutupi wajahnya, sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari kalau yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah seorang namja.

Akhirnya setelah semua selesai namja cantik – yang menggantikan Yoona – itu dipersilakan untuk keluar dan segera menuju ke gereja dimana pernikahan akan segera dilangsungkan.

Dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya, appa Yoona bahkan tidak menyadari kalau yang sedang berada di sampingnya itu adalah orang lain, bukan anaknya. Sampai mereka beriringan masuk ke dalam gedung gereja pun ia tak menyadarinya. Bahkan hingga upacara pembukaan selesai, dan sampai kepada sesi janji pernikahan.

"Jung Yunho-ssi, bersediakah anda menerima Im Yoona sebagai istri sah anda, dalam suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Yunho menggeleng, membuat semua orang di dalam gedung tersebut kaget. "Yang ada di samping saya saat ini bukanlah Im Yoona, ia Kim Jaejoong," ucapnya kemudian membuat jantung para tamu berhenti sejenak.

Pendeta di depan mereka memandang Yunho, namja cantik disampingnya yang masih tertutup cadar pengantin, dan kedua pasang orang tua mereka bergantian, tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Cepat nikahkan aku dengan Kim Jaejoong!" ucap Yunho tak sabar, membuat namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong di sampingnya mendongak kearahnya.

Umma Yoona segera maju ke altar, menarik tubuh Kim Jaejoong dan membuka cadar pengantinnya dengan kasar, menampilkan wajah cantik Kim Jaejoong. "Siapa kau? Dimana Yoona? Kau menculik Yoona?!" Umma Yoona begitu shock melihat Jaejoong hingga ia pingsan di tempat itu.

Appa Yoona dan beberapa orang namja yang berada di barisan depan segera maju untuk menolong umma Yoona.

Sementara Jaejoong yang menjadi penyebab kekacauan malah cuma berdiri mematung.

"Yunho, apa-apaan ini?! Kau merencanakan semua ini!" bentak appa Yunho yang menyusul naik ke altar, suasana kacau saat ini, upacara pernikahan ini tak lagi sakral.

"Batalkan pernikahan ini! Ini tidak sah! Keduanya namja, mana bisa namja menikah dengan namja!" teriak umma Yunho.

Suasana semakin kacau ketika muncul beberapa orang namja yang menarik tubuh Jaejoong ke belakang, menyeret namja cantik itu keluar dari gedung yang tentu saja tak dibiarkan begitu saja oleh Yunho. Yunho menarik kedua tangan Jaejoong menahan namja cantik itu, jadilah acara tarik Jaejoong menggantikan sesi janji pernikahan. Sampai akhirnya namja-namja yang menarik Jaejoong itu melepaskannya, membuat tubuh Jaejoong terpental ke depan, menindih Yunho yang masih berusaha menariknya. Tubuh Jaejoong berada di atas tubuh kekar Yunho untuk beberapa saat lamanya dan semua orang yang berada disitu hanya memandangi kedua mempleai aneh itu dengan wajah yang tak kalah anehnya.

"Pergi kau, Kim Jaejoong! Kau telah merusak pernikahan Yunho dan Yoona!" usir appa Yunho akhirnya setelah kesadarannya kembali.

"Tak perlu kau suruh Jaejoong juga akan pergi, DENGANKU!" Yunho menjawab appanya sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong menuju ke pintu samping gereja, namun appa Yunho tak membiarkan mereka pergi begitu saja, namja paruh baya itu menarik putra semata wayangnya untuk kembali sedangkan Yunho masih berusaha untuk pergi dengna menggandeng Jaejoong, upacara pernikahan ini benar-benar kacau, gagal total.

Merasa tak ada cara lain, akhirnya Yunho melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Jaejoong, membuat tangan kanannya bebas sekarang, tanpa pikir panjang ia melayangkan tinju ke wajah appanya, membuat namja itu terjatuh ke belakang sambil memegangi pipinya. Semua perhatian kini tertuju pada appanya, Yunho segera mengambil kesempatan ini untuk melarikan diri bersama Jaejoong, ia masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil hitam yang sudah ia siapkan di samping gereja dan melesat pergi.

Semuanya telah direncanakan dengan baik oleh Yunho dan Yoona. Walaupun Yunho dan Yoona belum pernah bertemu namun mereka bisa berhubungan lewat telepon, karena keduanya memang tidak menginginkan perjodohan itu, maka jauh-jauh hari mereka merencakanan ini semua. Dan kenapa Kim Jaejoong? Karena ia adalah kekasih Yunho yang telah dua belas tahun belakangan ini menemaninya.

Mobil yang ditunggangi Yunho dan Jaejoong berhenti di depan sebuah rumah kecil yang terletak di pinggiran kota, keduanya turun dan segera memasuki rumah tersebut.

"Yunho oppa, Jaejoong oppa, bagaimana? Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana?" tanya seorang yeoja yang tengah menunggu mereka di ruang tamu, ia adalah Yoona yang melarikan diri tadi pagi.

"Tidak sepenuhnya berjalan sesuai rencana, namun setidaknya perjodohan kita batal kan?" ucap Yunho sambil menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi diam kini mulai berbicara, "aku sungguh sangat takut tadi, aku takut mereka akan membunuhku saat itu juga."

"Kenyataannya tidak begitu kan, sudah tenang saja, sekarang kau ganti pakaianmu," ucap Yunho sambil mendorong Jaejoong memasuki sebuah kamar yang berada di dekat tangga.

.

.

.

Yoona telah meninggalkan rumah itu, ia kembali ke rumah keluarganya dan bersiap untuk kembali ke Jepang, sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong masih mengamankan diri disana. Itu adalah rumah keluarga Jaejoong yang telah lama kosong karena appa dan ummanya sudah pergi meninggalkan dunia yang fana ini, sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri setelah kepergian kedua orang tuanya dibawa Yunho ke Amerika. Dua belas tahun menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih dan sepuluh tahun tinggal satu atap namun Yunho dan Jaejoong masih belum bisa meresmikan hubungan mereka, kedua orang tua Yunho sangat menentang hubungan mereka, karena itu jugalah mereka menjodohkan Yunho dengan Yoona, untung saja Yoona juga tidak ingin menikah dengan Yunho sehingga ia menyetujui ide gila Yunho untuk menggagalkan pernikahan mereka.

BRAK!

Pintu utama dibuka dengan kasar, membuat sepasang kekasih yang telah bercinta di dalam kamar otomatis menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Yunho mengenakan selembar handuk yang ada di dekat kasurnya untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya, ia keluar untuk melihat siapa tamu yang masuk tanpa permisi tersebut.

"Yunho! Ikut appa sekarang!" namja yang ternyata appa Yunho itu menarik tangan putranya yang langsung dikibaskan oleh sang pemilik tangan kekar tersebut.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan ikut appa! Aku akan tinggal bersama dengan Jaejoong, aku mencintainya! Aku tidak akan menikah dengan Yoona, dan Yoona juga tidak mau menikah dengaku!"

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya segera memunguti pakaiannya dan bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandi yang letaknya agak tersembunyi di dalam kamar utama. Menghindari kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi pada dirinya.

"Yunho! Sekarang kau pilih, appa atau Jaejoongmu itu!"

"Jaejoong! Jaejoong memberiku kebahagiaan jauh lebih besar dari yang appa berikan!" Yunho mendorong tubuh appanya, memaksa namja itu berjalan mundur hingga keluar rumah. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, tapi cukup sampai disini!" Yunho membanting pintu, sebenarnya ia menyesal juga telah mengatakan itu dan mengusir appanya sendiri, namun ia begitu mencintai Jaejoong dan tak ingin berpisah darinya.

**END**

_Fanfic paling gaje sepanjang masa ni T.T_


End file.
